


Breaking Free

by ruffruffren



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffruffren/pseuds/ruffruffren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no other choice.</p><p>Aoba's gone. Trapped inside his own flesh. </p><p>There was no choice.</p><p>If Ren wanted to see him again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Free

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned work.

_It hurts._

Ren's teeth were gritted tight, his jaw locked and rigid in the last of his rebellion. His eyes, a bright gold, shimmered with his un-shed tears, the sun's reflection on troubled waters, a crevice formed where his brows knotted in barely controlled emotion.

_It hurts._

He hung his head slightly between trembling shoulders, unable to look upon the other any longer. It was but a shadow that dared walk in the light, a nightmare masquerading as a daydream. Though it wore the same face and used the same lips to smile, the meaning had become distorted; a peaceful expression no more, in its stead was a mocking smirk. He didn't want to see it. Maybe if he looked away long enough it wouldn't be there anymore, towering over him and laughing at his despair. Maybe if he denied it hard enough, maybe if he believed enough...

'You're a fool.'

Harder. He had to dig deeper. He was in there somewhere, maybe just a little more would bring him out again.

'Haha!' The laugh fell down around his pointed ears like hailstones, cold and biting and relentless. 'I know exactly what you're thinking, Ren. You're such a damned fool. And you know the best part of it all? You're going to play _my_ game.' A hand yanked the chain, a single tug was all it took and Ren lurched forward, his delicate balance lost, his cheekbone hitting the ground with a sickening crack. He saw stars, his thoughts scattering in favour of a nauseating pain that pierced his head followed by... was that the taste of blood?

Spitting the loose tooth out Ren lay there, his bound hands rendered useless behind him clenching tightly, his eyes staring at the dislodged and bloody mess in front of him. He would look at anything just not to see _it_.

_It still hurts._

Every passing second hurt worse than the one before it. It wasn't a physical pain he felt, but something else – something he couldn't place. Something he hadn't meant to feel. A contradiction of sorts, perhaps. Whatever it was it clouded his mind more than the throbbing from his cheek, more than the boot that pressed his head harder down into the ground, more than the constriction around his throat as the lead was pulled again, crushing his windpipe against the hard leather of his collar. The foot lifted, his head set free to be pulled upwards, his gaze escaping to look elsewhere.

'Look at me.'

He resisted further, earned himself another brutal yank of the chain. His lungs burned without air.

Thick lashes unveiled the rising dawn and he glared upwards, the gesture quickly melting as he was greeted by _that_ face.

'You look so beautiful when you're in pain.'

'W-Why...' Ren stammered, throat dry. He swallowed hard, a mixture of saliva and lingering blood.

'Why what? Isn't this what you wanted, Ren?'

He turned his head from side to side. No, this was far from what anyone could have wished for.

The devil danced in the flesh of his love, animated it like a lifeless corpse. It was disgusting to watch, to listen to the gentle lull of his voice turned harsh.

'Heh, it doesn't matter what you want now anyway. I'm done letting you have your way. It's my turn, and there's something I've wanted to do for so very long.'

'Aoba... where are you.... please... where did you go?' The words were aimed inwards, to someone no longer here, and he closed his eyes, denying this reality even as he heard the whisper of fabric. The tightness on the chain loosened, and when next he opened his eyes he saw the epitome of temptation sprawled in front of him.

White robes parted to reveal the bleached limbs beneath. It was as though he had been forgotten, neglected by the painter's brush, devoid of all colour except for deep within those beckoning eyes. A glimmer of hope that Ren clung to swirled in those eyes, a spark of green or perhaps gold, and it was to that faint light that Ren implored himself to.

'Ren...' The one with his face drawled, a snow kissed finger beckoning, curling and uncurling. 'Come to me.'

To his shame, Ren's eyes roamed the expanse laid out before him. He couldn't stop himself from drinking in the sight, his eyes loyally following the devious hand as it travelled over lightly protruding nipples, playfully a finger toyed around it before giving an experimental tag.

'...Nhn...!' Colourless lips sucked in a gasp, fingers pulling a nipple taut, twirling it teasingly. Ren's gaze was captivated, as if a spell had been put over him. His body, like Aoba's, was suddenly not entirely his own. He felt it take on its own will, brushing the will of his mind aside in pursuit of the flesh.

'Don't deny it, Ren.' The one with his face continued to play with himself, abandoning his chest and favouring other, lower areas. Without a care for dignity, hands stroked along parted thighs, drawing Ren's unwavering attention to the centre of his hips. The false Aoba was grinning as his hand wrapped around his already hardened cock, his member jutting proudly up from his waist. At the tip a bead of translucent liquid oozed out, early morning dew on the bud of a flower.

'I know you want it. Come. Come and lick it off.'

'N-No.' Ren remained stubborn, already scorning hi,self for indulging the desire to look upon the lascivious display. He did not wish to let this lewd game continue on any further, and yet he knew it already to be lost. They both knew the final outcome, even before the leash tugged him forward, the links on the chain becoming shorter as the false Aoba lured his struggling catch in. It forced Ren to walk on his knees, closing the small gap between them until he was inches from touching him.

'Lick me.' When Ren hesitated, he was yanked forward, and once more lost his balance. He prepared himself for the blow, the ache in his cheek still a reminder of the last time. But instead his head fell onto soft, warm flesh.

'I said lick me, mutt. So lick me.'

With a low growl and a level of effort, Ren lifted his head, ran his tongue along his lip to moisten it, before resigning himself to his fate.

_Aoba.... forgive me... I want to see you again... maybe if I do this... you will come out..._

Ren consoled himself with these thoughts, justified the first tantalising swipe of his tongue across the tip of the lightly twitching cock before him. He tasted the peculiar flavour, brows furrowing as he swirled his tongue around the silky crown.

That was the only reason he did this. He would play the game, be the obedient pet Desire wanted him to be, all in the hope of being permitted a moment with Aoba – the real one. In the meantime, he would delude himself, trick himself into believing the strained breaths were coming from the man he loved, and not the one who used his skin as a puppet.

'Now go down the shaft.'

Doing as he was told, Ren dragged his tongue away from the tip, now glistening with his saliva. Against the white skin it looked like a frozen lake, and the sight was oddly enchanting in Ren's eyes as he slinked his tongue slowly down the shaft, glancing upwards to catch the blush on the other's cheeks, the look of satisfied appreciation. His tongue felt good.

_But you're still not Aoba._

'Suck me properly, Ren.' The command came as Ren worked his back to the tip, and now that it was spoken he parted his wet lips properly, sunk his mouth down over the already moistened cock, swallowed it almost completely in one go. His sore cheek burned with pain as he stretched his jaw to accommodate, pulling back to catch is breath before taking it down his throat again. He worked a rhythm, his legs straining as he held himself up. One false move and the cock in his mouth would slip too far in, and without his hands to rebalance he would surely choke – and the doubt in his mind that this Aoba would help lift him off frightened him more than anything. He was cruel and unpredictable, as he proved now with a quick shove of his foot on Ren's unsuspecting shoulder.

With a grunt Ren was sent backwards, landing with a thud on his backside. His drool coated his chin, and he licked at it with his tongue, glaring defiantly up.

'What's that look for? I got bored. I want to feel you inside me.'

'...Wait...!' Ren tried to reposition, but before he could the white Aoba had already squatted over him, legs lewdly parted and hands behind him, holding the smooth curve of his ass cheeks open. Ren felt his own hardened member throb hotly, and he cursed his physical self for its weakness. It was pathetic how his body craved this illusion, the mirage of the man he loved so dangerously.

'I know you want me, Ren. Your lips say no but the rest of you... the rest of you is begging for it.' As he spoke, porcelain hips lowered, and Ren's cock sunk into the searing abyss.

'No...!' He cried, making one final stand even when he felt all was lost. 'Stop, now... please.'  
'But why? Why are you making such a face?' He leaned forward, and Ren closed his eyes as a thumb brushed the tear away before it could flee. The gesture was sweet, almost caring, to the point Ren could believe it. Had that been from Aoba, or the imposter?

'A-Aoba...?'

'I'm here, Ren.'

'...Aoba...'

'Look at me, Ren.' He pulled back the shield of his eyes and gazed at the loving face hovering over him. Aoba cupped both his cheeks now, smiling almost serenely through his arousal-induced haze. 'I'm here, Ren.'

'Aoba... I...' Ren's voice was helpless, breaking under the weight of his emotion as he felt Aoba's forehead press to his. The warmth of love flowed between them and for a few seconds the pain of it all ebbed away, leaving him cleansed of his sins. 'Aoba I'm... I'm sorry...'

'Not so fucking fast. Haha, you really think I'd let that happen?' When Aoba opened his eyes the coldness within them was startling, freezing the warmth between them.

Aoba had been there. He had been right there.

'A-Aoba!' Ren called desperately, trying fruitlessly to break free from the rope around his hands. He wanted to clasp Aoba, hold onto him, never let him go.

'No. He's back where he belongs.' Lips parted and he laughed, throwing his head back in a whitewashed wave, He slammed his hips down, riding Ren mercilessly hard, chasing away the peaceful embrace they had shared a moment ago. His hands dived into Ren's silken mane and gripped the tender strands tightly, pulling his head back painfully.

'A-Ah...n...' Ren grunted, fighting back the tears. Aoba's body was squeezing him, holding tight around his throbbing cock as it dragged up and down his length in quick strokes that left him struggling for his breath.

'Hah...hahaha... Ren... it feels good...'

'Nhn...N-No...stop...' Ren breathed, his broad chest heaving as he began to succumb to the peculiar sensation building in his waist. It was consuming him. He could feel himself vanishing, more and more. He couldn't stop it from happening. It seeped into his veins like poison, caused his body to act of its own accord. No matter how hard his mind fought against it his body eagerly took the plunge. It was changing him. Altering him. Modifying.

'That's it... Ren...haha...!'

_This isn't Aoba._

His blood thundered in his ears, louder and louder. He couldn't hold back from it.

'Nhn...Ahh... right there...'

_This isn't Aoba._

The hair on his arms thickened, prickled in the sweet heat between them. His mouth watered, rumbling as a series of low, animalistic growls prowled from his throat.

_This isn't Aoba.  
Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Stop-_

'Come out and play with me, Ren.'

'...Grr....'

'That's a good boy. Come on, ahh... nhn...come out...Ah...Not so... rough...!'

'….Grr.....!'

He had to break Aoba free.

The rope around his wrists ripped apart with his raw strength, and with a howl of freedom Ren seized the white mirage in his long claws. Aoba was in there, somewhere. And he was going to get him out. The only way he knew how.

 


End file.
